


Si no'

by pagnilagni



Series: Random greier [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Skam Season 3
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Evens POV i klippet Pause i sesong 3.





	Si no'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oss to](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743344) by [evakyaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakyaki/pseuds/evakyaki). 



> Dette er kommentar til en diskusjon på en facebook-gruppe, der vi diskuterte om Even former ordene "oss to" eller "si no" ca 2 minutter uti Pause-klippet. 
> 
> De første fire avsnittene er evakyaki sine, det siste er i litt større grad mitt eget. Jeg mener altså at Even sier "si no", men ellers er alle tankene hans nedskrevet av alltid eminente evakyaki.

Even stiller seg i døråpningen. Han ser Isak med en gang. Blir bare stående og se på ham. Det konsentrerte utrykket. Den lange blå genseren som slynger seg rundt kroppen når han svinger seg rundt etter ballen. Den deilige ryggen som Even enda kan kjenne følelsen av når han lukker øynene. Even smiler. Lengter etter å stryke over den ryggen igjen. Han kjenner at han har valgt rett. Håper iallfall. Håper at Isak tenker det samme. At Isak også vil det samme. Være sammen. Kjærester. Ikke bare snike seg til noen kyss når andre ikke ser. Han gleder seg til å si det. Spørre. Lengter etter å bare være de to. Akkurat som på lørdag. Bare uten Sonja masende på telefonen. Uten tanken på Sonja. De to. Isak og Even. Sammen. På ordentlig. 

Han tenker på Sonja. Samtalen. Ordene hennes. ”Husk at du er syk. Du trenger meg, trenger noen til å ta vare på deg,” hadde hun sagt. Han vet det. Vet at han trenger stabile forhold. Trenger trygghet, foreldre som vet, som kan være der, i tilfelle. Men han trenger å være glad også. Ha det godt. Sånn som han det når han er sammen med Isak. Det neste hun sa gjorde mer vondt. ”Husker du ikke Mikael?” Hun kunne like godt ha slått ham. Selvsagt husker han. Husker så altfor godt den følelsen. Dagene etterpå. Ukene. Månedene. Mørket. Livet som bare stoppet opp. Men Isak er ikke Mikael. Han prøvde å forklare det til Sonja. Prøvde å fortelle hvordan dette føltes. Hvordan Isak så på ham. Men han klarte ikke. Hva om... Nei, han orker ikke tenke på det nå. Vil bare tenke på Isak. 

Isak ser opp og møter blikket hans. Even kjenner det i hele seg. Han prøver å se kul ut, rolig, bare løfter øyebrynene lett og nikker mot garderoben. Håper Isak kommer etter. Men han kjenner spenningen setter seg i magen. Hva om... Hva viss Isak ikke vil. Ikke tør. Han husker blikket Mikael møtte ham med. Sjokk. Forakt. Ropene hans. Ordene. Orker ikke tanken på å møte det samme blikket hos Isak. Han prøver å minne seg selv på kysset. Svømmebassenget. Isak som kysset ham tilbake. Lørdagen i Isaks seng. Bare de to. Måten Isak strakk seg mot ham for å be om kyss. Jo, Isak vil, han er sikker på det. Men likevel sniker det seg inn en tanke. Frykten i blikket til Isak da jenta så dem. Frykten i stemmen til Isak da Eskild spurte hvem som var på besøk. Kanskje Isak ikke tør. Ikke er klar. Han tar en sjanse, han vet det. Kanskje er han alene etter denne praten. Hvordan skal det gå? Med sykdommen? Med ham? Men nå er det for sent. Han har tatt valget. 

Isak ser på ham. Spørrende. Granskende. ”Hvor har du vært?” Er han litt anklagende også? Eller trist? Even blir usikker. Hva om Isak er sint fordi han ikke har svart? Hva om det var feil å komme hit? Han klarer ikke å holde blikket. Trekker pusten. Famler. Glemmer alt han har planlagt. ”Jeg har fortalt Sonja om deg. Og vi har bestemt oss for å ta en pause.” Isak stirrer på ham. Sier ikke noe. Faen, Isak, tenker Even. Hvorfor skal du plutselig være så vanskelig å lese? Er det lettelse? Oppgitthet? Han vet ikke. Må bare fortsette: ”Hva tenker du om det?” Isak flakker litt med blikket. ”Fett!” Var det et lite smil? Fett? Hva mener han? Even må bare spørre. Holder ikke ut spenningen lenger. Men får bare fram et ”Ja?” Isak babler et svar tilbake. Usammenhengende. Noe om å være trist. Trist?, tenker Even, herregud, Isak, hva tror du om meg? Men ansikstutrykket hans sier det Even håper på. Et lite smil. Lettelse. Det er det, er det ikke? Even kjenner seg plutselig rolig. Glad. Letta. Han smiler: ”Jeg er jo ikke trist!” Isaks stemme er nær ved å sprekke: ”Nei?” Han høres redd og glad ut på samme tid. Even kjenner plutselig hvor mye han trenger dette. Trenger Isak. Trenger at Isak skjønner hva han mener. ”Nei!” svarer han raskt, og bøyer seg fram. Kan ikke vente lenger. Må bare kysse Isak. Kjenne igjen den følelsen. Få Isak til å skjønne. Han hører pusten til Isak. Er det et sukk? Spenning? Lettelse? 

En liten stund står de der bare. Ser på hverandre. Isak smiler forsiktig. Han ser glad ut, tenker Even. Han kan da ikke misforstå det smilet? Even må samle seg litt. Roe ned pulsen. Han tar hendene til Isak. Fletter fingrene sammen. Stryker tomlene over hendene til Isak. Han ser ned. Må samle mot. Tenker på lørdag. De to, sammen, i Isaks seng. Bare de i sin egen verden.  
Han føler blikket til Isak på seg. Sekundene går. De føles som minutter. Timer. Dager. 

”Si noʼ ”, han hvisker det for seg selv. Tausheten føles påtrengende. Han føler han må si noe. Even trekker pusten. Fukter leppene. Han er klar.


End file.
